vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos)
|-|True Form= |-|Avatar= Summary Yog-Sothoth is a cosmic entity in the fictional Cthulhu Mythos. Yog-Sothoth exists outside of all time and space, simultaneously embodying all of it. It is described as the "Supreme Archetype", all other things that exist simply being facets of him. Yog is viewed as the second most powerful of the Outer Gods, only behind Azathoth. It is also one of the few that can be viewed as benevolent in some cases, as it seems to have no real set allegiance and will help those who it views as worthy of its attention. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 0''' '''Name: 'Umr at-Tawil | Yog-Sothoth, epithets "The Lurker at the Threshold", "The Key and the Gate", "The Beyond One", "Opener of the Way", "The All-in-One", and "The One-in-All", though each and every race views fragmented pieces of the entity differently and ascribes it different names and titles Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Non-applicable, as the entity encompasses everything Age: Unknown, predates mankind and traditional life by untold aeons | Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Guide and Guardian of the Ultimate Gate | Outer God, Embodiment of everything, Supreme Archetype Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Large Size (Type 11), Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Exists well beyond all confines of time and space, Described as far more terrible and awe-inspiring than the blackness that exists beyond the Gate) | Boundless (Yog-Sothoth encompasses infinite spatial dimensions and transcends all of it. Immeasurably stronger than all other Outer Gods, except Azathoth. Even Nyarlathotep, who is often considered to be "lesser" among the Outer Gods, can create avatars who themselves transcend creation and can navigate the ultimate dimensionless void to enter the Court of Azathoth, yet they are still far weaker than the true entity itself. Yog-Sothoth is stated to vastly transcend the "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity". Every being that possesses intelligence is considered just a facet of Yog-Sothoth, from a mere human to the most complex Outer God. Yog is considered to be absolutely boundless from the perspectives of almost all beings but is in truth restricted only by Azathoth. Regardless, Yog-Sothoth is considered to be of equal importance to Azathoth as just as nothing can be created without Azathoth, nothing can exist without Yog-Sothoth.) Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent (All of creation is contained within Yog-Sothoth, hence its title of the "All-In-One") Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal | Boundless Durability: Outerverse level | Boundless (It is implied that nothing short of Azathoth awakening could truly get rid of him, and even then, the entity would likely just rejoin Azathoth as a whole as opposed to ceasing to be) Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Outerversal | Boundless Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know, just as Yog-Sothoth does) | Omniscient (All knowledge is part of Yog-Sothoth, therefore he knows all. He has also shown to be able to bestow this omniscience to those he deems worthy, such as Randolph Carter) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Key: Avatar/'Umr at-Tawil | True Self/Yog-Sothoth Category:Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Book Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Logic Users